parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Challenger (1701Movies Human Style)
Challenger!! (Japanese: チャレンジャー！！ lit. Charenjā!!) is the second opening theme song for the Japanese Advanced Generation series ''Pokemon Advanced Generation (1701Movies Human Style)''. Lyrics: * 行くっきゃない　やるっきゃない * 負けっこない　止まらない　最後まで * ひとりじゃない　さみしくない　まだまだ * ワクワク冒険　終らない… * キラリ朝日　キナギタウン * きょうもげんきか？　ピカチュウ * やる気　元気　リュックにつめて * オレは今日も　誓うよ * ピンチとチャンス　ウラ・オモテ * 勝つも負けるも　オレ次第 * 強さ　やさしさ　まぶしい笑顔 * 胸のＭＡＰで　見つけるぜ * もっと　もっと　高く * めざせ　オレはチャレンジャー！！ * 行くっきゃない　やるっきゃない * 負けっこない　止まらない　いつだって * 支えたい　守りたい　君が傷ついた時は * 振りむかない　うつむかない * へこたれない　あきらめない　信じてる * あせらない　あわてない　いつも * はるかな夢　めざして… Plot: A single spotlight shines on Ron, who has a serious look on his face. The darkness behind him becomes light, and the camera pans out to show him and Eilonwy in a tag battle using Pikachu and Combusken. Pikachu avoids Hariyama's Cross Chop and uses Thunderbolt on it. Combusken is lifted off the ground by Gardevoir's Psychic, but hits Gardevoir with a Flamethrower. Ron, Eilonwy, Professor Utonium, Christopher Robin, and all their Pokémon run down a dirt road toward the camera. Then, Ron, Eilonwy, Professor Utonium, Christopher Robin, and Pikachu sit on a hill overlooking a town. Pikachu stretches. Ron runs past a Charizard, a Venusaur, and a Blastoise. The screen splits to show the faces of Eilonwy and Peter Pan, both looking serious. Eilonwy holds a Poké Ball and Peter holds a rose. May then twirls with Beautifly flying around her. Peter jumps backward, throwing a rose, and Roselia twirls in front of him. Christopher Robin appears with his PokéNav. Ron and Pikachu stand on a tall rock, looking at the night sky. The aurora is active. Rayquaza flies past. King Triton appears, with Wade and Dexter's Mom behind him. Lita/Sailor Jupiter and Amy/Sailor Mercury start to pose, but Professor Utonium jumps between them, surprising them. Christopher Robin falls down onto the Professor's shoulders and pulls on his ears. Team Rocket flies up into the sky, obviously displeased. Ron and Pikachu stand under a waterfall while Eilonwy, Professor Utonium, and Christopher Robin watch. Eilonwy appears to sigh in exasperation. Ron holds an injured Pikachu. The series logo is shown, then a still shot of Ron, Eilonwy, Professor Utonium, Christopher Robin, and Pikachu appears. Characters: * Ron Stoppable * Princess Eilonwy * Christopher Robin * Professor Utonium * Pikachu * Queen Beryl * Aldrin Klordane * Meowth * Wobbuffet * Peter Pan * Amy/Sailor Mercury * Lita/Sailor Jupiter * King Triton * Dexter's Mom * Wade Load * Combusken * Beautifly * Skitty * Bulbasaur * Swellow * Grovyle * Corphish * Torkoal * Forretress * Lombre * Mudkip * Roselia * Hariyama * Gardevoir * Rayquaza Screencaps: Gallery: Ron Stoppable Mad at the Oh Boyz.jpg Eilonwy 2.jpg Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg Professor Utonium Yelling Hop Aboard the Dreamland Express.jpg Pikachu-pikachu-23385603-814-982.jpg Queen Beryl-0.jpg Aldrin Klordane-1.jpg He chose me! ~ Meowth.jpeg Wobbuffet in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg Peter Pan.jpg Amy Mizuno.png Lita Kino-0.jpg King Triton.jpg Dexter's Mom in What a Cartoon.jpg Wade Load in Lilo & Stitch.jpg Category:Pokemon Songs Category:Intros Category:Theme Songs Category:1701Movies